


End of an Age

by 6ixisgod



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Medieval, Multi, Pokemon Journey, Realistic, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6ixisgod/pseuds/6ixisgod
Summary: Kanto mourns their passing in silence. Sixteen years has passed since the rebellion was destroyed by the dragon. Now, the sons of the old rebellion will rise again in the east. Lives will be lost, bloodlines will end, and the world shall be torn asunder. Medieval, realistic AU. Rated M for intense violence and gore.





	1. The Final Battle

The gates buckled and burst inwards, crushing dozens of the soldiers that swarmed towards the breach. A mass of blue fur shoved its way through the gates and began tearing into the men who dared face it. The beast tore a path through the crowd, clearing enough room for a swarm of men to push through the crush at the gates and form a shield wall. The beast relented for a moment, allowing those still within reach of its oversized paws to flee in terror.

A hail of arrows buried themselves in the beast’s layers of fat, spilling globs of its blood down its coarse hairs. The beast bellowed at the archers that formed up on the opposite side of the courtyard and sucked in a breath. The world seemed to go silent for a moment, and the archers nocked a second volley. The beast spat a beam of pure energy that ripped apart the cobblestone courtyard. The beam carved a path towards the archers, leaving a massive furrow in the ground. The archers abandoned their attempt to fire a second volley of arrows, but the massive beam of energy carved a path of bloody destruction through their formation and tore a path through the buildings behind them.

The furry blue beast rushed forwards, bounding towards the remaining archers on all fours. It smashed through their hastily reformed line, sending men flying through the air. It raised to its hind legs and bellowed a challenge at the men surrounding it. Its claws descended in a bloody arc, tearing through leather and into the flesh of several archers. A smell of ozone filled the air and the snorlax ceased his assault, stepping back from the slaughter.

A bolt of lightning arced from the sky, splitting into a dozen points and landing among the dwindling number of archers. The archers that were struck by the massive bolt dropped, smoking and twitching.

An orange dragon flared its wings, slowing its descent. It thudded into the ground feet first, scattering the brave few archers that remained. A figure clad in deep red plate mail dismounted the dragon and drew a long sword. The charizard drew in a breath and blasted a jet of flame that ignited several of the fleeing archers.

A small yellow mouse leapt off the dragon’s back, sparking with electricity. It joined the armoured man, taking its place at his side.

“We've routed them. Lance will show his face soon enough.” The man looked down at the pikachu beside him. “He's likely holding back with his Dragon Knights. Probably waiting for us to come to him.”

“You're probably right.” Called a voice. A massive red dog stepped up beside the armoured man, a man in pale blue armour on its back. “He’ll wait for us to butcher our way through the city, then he’ll hit us when we're exhausted.” The man swung his leg over the massive dog’s side and dismounted it. He removed a clear crystal from his belt and held it out. The arcanine disappeared, sucked into the crystal that began to glow red.

“It's not like we have an alternative. Lance knows that he doesn't have to face us until we come to him.” The red-armoured man replied. “He holds the advantage.”

A pair of flaming horses trotted up to them. A gold-armoured man and a yellow-armoured woman dismounted the rapidash. “We’ve secured the gatehouse. However, Lance’s armies are retreating too easily. It seems as if we have been allowed to enter the city almost unopposed.” The man in gold said.

The blue-armoured man turned his gaze towards the new arrivals. “Any ideas then?” He asked. “We can't just walk into Lance’s trap.”

“Actually,” started the woman. “That's exactly what we're going to do.” She looked at the man in red. “Red, can Eris teleport?”

The red-armoured man nodded. “Yes. What are you thinking?”

The woman looked around at the trio of men with her. “We end this. We don't need to wait for the army. This is about Lance. If we take him down, it all ends.” She looked at the other two men. “If we teleport past the army, we can attack Lance directly.”

Red looked at her in stunned silence. “I'm in.” He said quickly. “We need to end this before more people die.” He looked at the man in blue. “Blue, we can stop this. We can go home.”

The man in blue shook his head. “We’ll still be walking into a trap.” He pointed at the men marching through the gates. As if on cue a cauldron tipped on top of the gatehouse, spilling boiling oil onto the soldiers. A jet of flame spat from the gatehouse, igniting the oil and the dozens of soldiers unlucky enough to be caught in the oil’s splash radius. “Those men are counting on us.” He said. “We can't just leave them behind.

“But we’ll be walking into the trap on our own terms.” Said the woman. “We either face him now, or after throwing away our strength on his soldiers.”

“His elites will be there.” Said the man in gold plate mail. “We're gonna need everyone.”

Red pulled a pair of clear crystals off his belt and held them out. The charizard and snorlax disappeared in a swirl of light. He returned the now red and blue crystals to his belt and pulled a pink one off it. “I'm going.” He raised the crystal and released a small pink feline. “Who's with me?”

The woman pulled a yellow crystal from her belt and released a hypno. The psychic beast looked around him with disdain, eying the destruction that Red’s snorlax had caused. “I'm in.” She said.

The man in gold pulled an iridescent crystal from his own belt, and released a multicoloured bird. The xatu levitated off the ground, one eye lazily opening to eye its master. “Me too. Johto’s armies may have fallen, but her champion stands with you.” He removed a pair of clear crystals from his belt and recalled the rapidash.

Red looked at Blue hopefully. “We can't do this without you.” He said. “Please, Blue… We can go home.”

Blue dropped his head. His hand fell to his belt and he pulled a yellow crystal off it. An alakazam appeared, it's moustache brushing against the ground. “I'm in.” Said Blue. “Time to finish what we started.”

Red dropped to one knee, and snaked his hand through his espeon’s fur. “Eris, I need you to find Lance. Take me there. We're going to end the war.”

The small psychic locked eyes with him and paused. He felt a lithe presence touch his mind, then Eris’ voice enter his head. “I have him.” She blinked once. “Master, can we beat him?”

He smiled behind the mask of his helmet. “We will beat him.” He closed his eyes, and felt the familiar floating sensation of teleportation. He felt his feet come to rest on solid ground and opened his eyes.

His pikachu leapt off his shoulder onto the smooth stone floor. It looked around cautiously, ears perked up and nose sniffing for any sign of their quarry. Red rose to his feet, looking around the massive empty room. He looked down at his pikachu in confusion.

He felt Eris touch his mind. “Master, Lance should be here. I can see his mind in front of us.”

Blue popped into existence behind him, his alakazam warily glancing around the room. “Where are they?” He asked, drawing his sword.

Red turned as the woman appeared, mind racing. “It's an ambush.” The man in gold appeared with his bird. “This was the real trap.”

A soft clap answered him from the darkness. “Very astute observation.” The Emperor that they had come to kill emerged from the darkness. He held out his arms to them, faking a welcoming smile. His crown sat lopsidedly on his head, long red hair slicked back underneath it. “Perhaps the first you've had today.” His cloak billowed behind him, flowing from the shoulders of his pitch black plate mail.

Red drew his sword and pulled the wooden shield from the strap on his back. Behind him, the other three mirrored his movements, facing Lance as one. “Either way, this ends now.”

Columns of flame erupted in the corners of the empty room, illuminating Lance’s Elites. Blue shifted, facing the man to Red’s left. The woman turned, facing down the pair of woman that stood behind them. The man in gold turned to Red’s right, glaring at the pair of men that stood there.

Lance’s welcoming smile morphed into a vicious grin. “Then let us end this charade.” A column of flame lit up behind him, revealing the massive silhouette of the dragonite that stood behind Lance. “Dragonite, end them.”

The dragonite reared up to its full height, drawing in enough power to wipe Red’s group from existence.

Four voices shouted in unison, their words lost among the explosion of noise. The four psychics turned, their power forming a shimmering barrier in front of Red. The dragonite let a beam of energy loose, bathing the dark room in intense light. The beam smashed against the barrier, igniting an explosion of light that forced Lance to shield his eyes. The beam bounced back on itself and slammed into the dragonite, driving it into the wall behind it. A spiderweb of cracks spread across the wall, barely holding together after the massive impact.

Red burst from the smoke, barreling towards Lance with his blade raised. His charizard launched itself through the air, spewing a torrent of flames at the falling dragonite. Red's snorlax bounded over Lance and smashed into the dragonite’s stomach, bringing it down to the floor. A bolt of psychic energy flared, pushing the dragonite into the floor and holding it there. A stream of electricity poured out of Red’s pikachu, washing over the dragonite's scales harmlessly.

Lance unsheathed his own blade, allowing his cloak to slip off his shoulders and to the floor. He brought his sword up, meeting Red’s blade with a resounding clash. He danced away, allowing Red to chase him in a dangerous dance of flashing steel.

Blue emerged from the smoke, eying the poison master facing him. His arcanine bristled behind him, growling ominously. A hulking turtle bellowed and lowered its massive shoulder cannons. Beside it, an armoured purple beast glared at the poison master’s pokemon.

An oversized purple moth flapped behind the poison master. Silvery dust fell from its wings, giving the air underneath it a shimmering look. Beside them was a massive purple snake, it's bladed tail sticking out of its coils. Towering over them both was a deeper purple version of the armoured monster beside Blue. A mass of spikes jutted out of the beasts back at every angle.

“Koga Kadeshi.” Blue spat, as if the name was poison on his tongue. “A traitor to his people.”

The poison master shook his head. “I have a family Blue. My daughter is all I have left. I would do a great many things to ensure her future.” He drew the thin katana at his side and pulled a small bottle out of the folds of purple cloth that covered his padded leather armour. “Surely you understand the love a father has for his child. Would you not give anything to keep little Gary safe?” He uncorked the bottle, pouring its contents over his blade. He tossed the bottle aside, smashing it against the tile floor. Smoke rose from the fragments of the bottle, the droplets of acid still inside it burning into the floor.

Blue dropped into a fighting stance. “That's exactly why I’m here Koga. To keep my son safe. If that means cutting you down, then so be it.”

Koga lifted his katana and moved into a fighting stance. “So be it.” He spat.

Blue launched towards him, crossing the distance between them with surprising speed. He brought his blade up, swinging wildly at his former comrade. Koga deftly deflected his blow, dancing out of the range of Blue’s sword. Koga urged his pokemon forwards, meeting Blue's charging pokemon.

The woman tapped a pair of the crystals on her belt, releasing an exeggutor that thudded onto the floor. A tauros appeared beside it, pawing at the ground.

“Lorelei, Karen…” She started. “I'm sorry.”

The red haired woman released a jynx. The psychic-type glared at the exeggutor, it's skin turning a deeper shade of purple, as if to mirror the colour of her master’s leather armour. “It's over Caballero. Surrender and Lance might let you live.” She hefted the spear in her hands reluctantly, padded leather gloves gripping it tightly.

“Screw that,” spat the blue haired woman. “I'm not letting the traitorous bitch last the night.” She released a massive hellhound and took a step towards the woman, her face twisting into a wicked sneer. “Cerberus is gonna feast on her fucking bones.” She stepped forward menacingly, raising her own spear.

The woman lifted her blade and glanced at her pokemon. “Glad to see that family is still welcome, Karen.” She shifted her gaze to the red-haired woman. “I expected more from you Lorelei. You can still stop Lance. With your help, we can topple him.” She shook her head. “Nobody else has to die.”

Lorelei shook her head. “Except for him. I swore an oath, just as you did.” She raised the spear in her hands. “My oath is my life. You have lost your way child, perhaps Karen’s thirst for your blood is justified.”

The woman took another step forward. “Then this is the end.” She pointed her pokemon forwards, warily stalking towards the two woman who stood against her.

The man in gold released a typhlosion. The volcano pokemon raised to its hind legs and released a plume of flames from its back. A feraligatr stomped forwards to join the typhlosion, muscles bulging under its leathery blue hide.

The purple haired man stepped forward, adjusting his mask and straightening his sleek suit. “The mysterious Gold finally appears.” He released a xatu that glared past Gold at his own xatu. “Perhaps this time he stays to fight?”

“Nobody's running from this fight.” He removed a black and purple crystal from his belt and tapped it. An instant later, a sinister shadow fell over the room. The temperature dropped, and a purple shadow materialized over Gold’s shoulder. “Necro,” Gold started. “Nobody leaves.”

The mismagius cackled, and exploded into a deep purple mist. A layer of shadows fell on the chamber, and a massive yellow eye appeared above the battle.

Gold raised his shield, looking at the shirtless brute wielding a massive hammer. “Come now, Bruno. Show me your strength.” His eyes shifted to the masked man. “And you, Will. Show me your wits.”

Bruno charged, his massive war hammer raised and bedraggled brown hair flowing behind him. His machamp bounded along beside him, using all four arms to propel itself forwards. Gold’s feraligatr intercepted the machamp, muscles straining against the four-armed pokemon. Gold raised his shield above his head, deflecting Bruno’s war hammer into the tile floor, smashing the smooth tile into pieces and showering them both with fragments of the tile.

Gold spun, barely managing to get his shield up in time for Will to bury his twin daggers into the thick oak shield. Gold spun, wrenching the daggers out of Will’s grip. He swung his shield like a club, smashing the edge of it into the side of Will’s head. The thin psychic stumbled backwards and collapsed, staggered by the blow and clutching at the bloody gash it tore in his cheek.

Gold turned and brought his shield up to deflect another blow from Bruno’s war hammer. The hammer caught one of Will’s daggers, wrenching the shield off Gold’s arm and violently tearing at his elbow. Gold spun with the movement and buried his sword into Bruno's chest. Gold’s sword punched through Bruno’s unarmoured chest and out of his back. Gold ripped his blade from Bruno's chest, spraying himself with the elite’s hot blood .

Bruno stumbled backwards, clutching at the gap in his chest. He collapsed onto his back, gasping for air. Gold stalked towards him, raising his blade with both hands. He stabbed his blade through the fallen elite’s chest, and felt his pounding heart tear itself to pieces on his blade. Gold pulled his sword out of the dead elite’s chest and turned to face Will.

Will yanked his blades out of Gold’s fallen shield. He kicked the shield aside and readied both blades, wiping away the blood leaking from his cheek with his sleeve. Gold charged him, swinging his long sword with both hands. Will ducked out of the way of the falling sword, allowing it to clatter against the ground. He lunged at Gold’s shoulder. His blade drove through the pale gold steel, burying itself into the muscle underneath. Gold drew back, swinging upwards wildly. His blade ripped through Will’s left elbow, lopping his arm off below the elbow.

Will stumbled back, waving his stump in the air. Gold raised his good arm to strike at him. Will’s espeon’s eyes flared from the shadows. Gold was thrown backwards across the room and into Karen, knocking them both to the ground. The espeon stepped out of the shadows and joined Will. Will sat up, wrapping his belt tightly around his stump. He tore off a strip of clothing from his leg, using it as a bandage.

Gold scrambled to his feet, dashing out of Karen’s reach before the leather clad elite could attempt to dismember him. Karen’s houndoom lunged for him, but Gold drove it back with a swing of his blade. Gold retreated to Yellow’s side, left arm hanging limply at his side.

“What happened?” Yellow asked, half shouting.

Gold steadied himself, raising his blade at Karen. “Dealt with Bruno and Will.” He said bitterly. “Fucker got my arm.”

"Can you fight?” Yellow whispered.

Gold nodded. “No choice ma’am.”

Yellow turned to face Karen. “Then we fight.” She shouted a battle cry and charged Lorelei. The blue haired woman sidestepped Yellow's charge and jabbed her spear at Yellow’s ankle. Yellow spun, deflecting Karen’s spear with her own blade. Yellow charged again, intending to smash Karen to the ground with her shield. Karen raised her own shield, locking against Yellow’s shield with her own.

Yellow's tauros lowered its head and charged, barrelling towards the houndoom. The hellhound leapt on top of the charging tauros, its jaws clamping onto the base of the tauros’ neck. The houndoom wrenched its head to the side, bringing the charging bull down to the ground. The hellhound tumbled over itself, and scrambled to its feet. Jaws dripping with flame, it tore into the tauros’ unprotected stomach.

Karen shoved Yellow back, jabbing at her with her spear. Yellow trapped the spearhead in between her sword and shield and snapped the tip off. Yellow took a step towards Karen and drove her knee into Karen’s stomach. Karen doubled over and Yellow swung her shield into the side of Karen's head. Karen collapsed, knocked unconscious by the blow.

Yellow turned, and saw a horrific sight. Gold spun around Lorelei's thrust, allowing the red haired woman to stumble past him. He spun his sword and drove it through Lorelei's back and out her chest. Lorelei fell off his blade, collapsing into a rapidly growing puddle of her own blood.

Lorelei's jynx fell, the exeggutor’s psychic power overwhelming its own. The icy psychic’s head lolled back, it's eyes rapidly fading as its mind shut down. Yellow’s exeggutor turned, watching the houndoom feast on the fallen tauros warily.

Gold retreated towards her, sword raised warily. “I'm sorry Maggie. It had to happen. She refused to break her oath until death.”

She shook her head. “It's fine.” She said curtly. “Karen’s gone.” She knelt down over Lorelei and rolled her onto her back. “We were like family, Lorelei. It didn't have to be this way.”

Gold turned to face her. “Maggie, I'm so-“ a cry of pain interrupted him. His typhlosion swung a fist that was wreathed in electricity. Will’s xatu cried out, shrieking in pain as the electricity coursed through its hollow bones. It collapsed, twitching and spasming awkwardly. Gold’s typhlosion reared up onto his hind legs and loosed a torrent of flames into the psychic bird’s fallen form.

Will stabbed his dagger through the back of the typhlosion’s head, skewering its brain. Will ripped his blade free, dropping the dead pokemon. Gold turned to face Will, leaving the grieving Yellow’s side. “Eon,” he called. His xatu turned away from the dragonite, eyes glowing purple. “To me.” Gold ordered. His xatu disappeared with a pop and reappeared at his side.

“Kill the espeon” Gold spat. “Then I can kill him.”

His xatu’s eyes flared, igniting a bolt of psychic energy. The espeon's eyes flared half a second later, meeting Eon’s bolt with one of its own. Gold raised his sword impatiently, waiting for the psychics to finish their deadly battle.

Blue swung his sword cautiously, expecting a counter from Koga. The ninja ducked out of Blue’s reach before dancing back into range for a strike of his own. Koga’s katana clattered against Blue’s shield, harmlessly deflected by the thick wooden shield.

Blue took advantage of Koga’s attempted strike and wrapped his arms around the ninja’s chest. He pulled Koga to the ground in a crushing bear hug. “Koga,” he spat. “Yield or else.” Koga flailed wildly, attempting to break free of Blue’s iron grip. Blue rolled, squeezing tighter and feeling Koga's ribs begin to crack under his iron grip.

Koga tapped the remaining ball on his belt, releasing a foul smelling cloud. “Wheezing, get him.” Koga wheezed. The wheezing belched a cloud of purple gas towards the two men. Blue scrambled free of the ninja, retrieving his weapons. Beside him, his arcanine and blastoise retreated. His nidoqueen disengaged Koga’s nidoking, kicking the larger beast away and moving to Blue's side.

“Running and hiding as always, right Koga?” Spat Blue.

Koga leapt at him out of the fog, katana swinging. Blue raised his shield, deflecting it away from him. Blue swung viciously, knocking Koga’s katana out of his hands. Blue abandoned his own sword and smashed his fist into Koga’s nose. The ninja staggered backwards, dizzied by the punch. Blue slammed his fist into Koga's stomach, then brought his knee up into the ninja as he doubled over.

Koga's arbok launched towards Blue, spotting an opening to disembowel the rebel. Blue's arcanine sailed over his head, intercepting the snake in a tangle of flashing fangs and claws. Blue kicked out Koga's knee, and knocked him onto his back. The nidos bellowed and charged each other, crashing together in a battle of strength. Blue mounted Koga and began pounding his fists into the fallen ninja's face. A blast of water sailed over Blue, soaking the giant venemoth and knocking it to the floor.

Blue pulled Koga up by the collar of his armour and landed a massive uppercut. The elite slumped backwards, unconscious. “I'm not going to kill you,” he said. “Janine deserves a father, and I will not take that from her.” He looked around him at the carnage and sighed. He retrieved his sword and stalked towards Red and Lance.

Red raised his shield for what felt lie the millionth time. Lance’s sword smashed into the battered wood, sending splinters flying. Red swiped his blade towards Lance’s side and felt Lance expertly knock his own blow aside. Lance abandoned his delicate approach and resorted to brute force. He brought his sword down in a vicious arc, driving Red to one knee. He drew back his sword and repeated the motion, reducing Red’s shield to nothing but a useless mass of splintered wood.

Blue led with his blade, attempting to run Lance through with his sword. Lance battered his thrust aside, driving him back with a flurry of blows that reduced his shield to splinters. Blue abandoned his shield, going on the offensive. Lance fell back, allowing Blue to push him away from Red and the other rebels.

Red rose to his feet and discarded his useless shield. He took a breath to steady himself, then barrelled after Blue. Lance’s dragonite skidded past him, tearing massive furrows into the smooth tile floor. Red watched his charizard launch towards the dragon, and his bloodied snorlax bound along the ground after them. He dashed past them, narrowly avoiding a jet of flames that erupted from his charizard’s maw. His pikachu darted after him, abandoning the battle of titans that raged between Red’s pokemon and the dragonite.

Red leapt at the Emperor, attempting a leaping blow. Lance kicked Blue away from him and turned, deflecting Red’s blade into the floor. He stepped back, stopping their duel momentarily.

“I see that my elites have barely troubled you.” Lance said. He dropped his free hand to his waist and removed one of the crystals that was strapped into the harness there. “Perhaps my trust in their abilities was misplaced.”

“It's over Lance.” Red spat through gritted teeth. “Do us a favour and fall on your sword.”

Lance grinned like a madman. “I wouldn't dare to dream of making your job any easier.” He tapped the blue crystal in his hand, releasing the pokemon within. A massive azure serpent loomed over Lance, eying the humans below with a feral hunger. “Gyarados,” Lance started. “Kill them.”

The wyrm lunged for them, tearing a deep furrow in the tile floor. Blue and Red leapt aside, barely avoiding the gyarados’ vicious maw. Blue scrambled to his feet, tapping at the grey crystal on his belt. A trio of round steel constructs appeared, levitating beside him.

“Thunder!” Blue shouted.

The magneton turned, pouring bolt after bolt of electricity into the great wyrm’s scales. Red echoed him on the other side of the beast, and Blue saw his pikachu’s bolt connect with the side of the gyarados’ head. The gyarados’ head snapped back and it turned to face Red, eyes wildly looking for the source of the electricity. The magneton hurtled towards it, sparking wildly. Lance’s gyarados reared back and let loose a torrent of flames that melted through the magneton’s thick steel carapace. The bug inside screeched, then crashed to the floor smouldering.

Red dropped his hand to his waist, tapping the grey crystal that sat there. A massive rock snake that rivalled the gyarados in size appeared. Red’s onix barely hesitated before throwing itself at the gyarados. The onix slammed into the wyrm's side, driving them both through the weakened wall behind Lance. The soft glow of a fire illuminated the battlefield, casting huge shadows as the serpents tumbled through the great hall.

Lance’s gyarados rose from the rubble and batted Red’s onix aside, sending it flying alongside rubble and wreckage. The rock snake slammed through another wall, leaving a path of destruction in its wake. It raised its head as the gyarados advanced on the rebels and spat a jet of dragonfire at the wyrm. The blue flames scorched the gyarados’ side, blackening its azure scales. The gyarados turned, abandoning its charge and barreling towards Red’s onix. It took off, leading the gyarados deeper into the palace.

Red charged Lance, his blade raised. Lance ducked under his slash, kicking out his left leg. Red fell back as Lance raised his own blade to deliver a killing blow. Blue was there again, slamming into the emperor’s side and driving them both to the floor. Lance rolled with the tackle, his hands finding their way around Blue's throat. Lance lifted Blue by the throat and slammed him back into the ground. He lifted him again, smashing his head into the floor with enough force to crack the smooth tile.

Lance abandoned his assault on Blue and turned to face Red. The rebel raised his sword and charged Lance. Lance intercepted Red’s sword with his own, and locked their blades together at the hilt. Lance twisted his blade and wrenched the sword from Red's hands, sending it skittering along the tile floor. Lance slammed the butt of his sword into Red’s head, sending the rebel stumbling.

Lance spun, impaling Red’s leaping pikachu with his blade. The electric mouse slid off his sword, collapsing into a growing puddle of blood. Lance turned to face Red, his blade raised and a wicked grin on his face. “Perhaps my reign has not yet come to an end.” He beckoned Red towards him.

Red bellowed angrily, retrieving his sword as he dashed towards Lance. Their swords met with a resounding crash. Red drew back his blade, swinging wildly at Lance. Lance deflected his blow to the side, deftly dancing away from Red’s following swing. Red followed eagerly, swinging his blade with all the might he could muster. Lance ducked under his swing, allowing the rebel to stagger forwards. He brought his blade up, impaling Red through his chest as the rebel stumbled forwards.

Red gasped, inhaling sharply. He dropped his blade to the floor, clutching at his chest desperately. Lance leaned closer, forcing his sword further through Red’s chest. “Let your death be a warning to them all.” He stepped back, tearing his blade free with a spray of blood.

“NO!” Blue shouted. He struggled to his feet as Red dropped to his knees.

Lance looked at him and then down at Red, lopsided grin matching the crown on his head. “By my right as Emperor, I sentence you to die.” He brought his blade down in an arc, decapitating the kneeling rebel. He turned towards Blue, and stalked towards him menacingly.

Blue's alakazam appeared at his side, blasting Lance away from his master with a wave of psychic energy. Blue's hand brushed the alakazam’s side, and they disappeared. Blue reappeared on the other side of the battling dragons, his alakazam supporting his shaky weight. Yellow rushed to his side and draped his arm around her shoulders, relieving the alakazam and abandoning the dead houndoom that she had butchered.

“What happened?” She asked. “We lost sight of you after the gyarados…” She trailed off, noticing the look of defeat on his face and the blood splattered across his armour.

“We lost.” He said bitterly. “Matt’s dead. We have to leave.” He pointed at Gold. “If he's coming, he has to come now.”

She looked over at Gold, her heart aching. “Return your pokemon. I'll be back.” She released his arm, allowing him to stand on his own and dashed off towards Gold.

Gold prowled around Will, waiting for any opening to strike. His feraligatr was bent over the fallen machamp, tearing flesh from the fallen beast’s neck with its massive jaws.

“Alex, we have to leave!” She shouted. “Now!”

Gold turned and saw Lance’s gyarados emerge from the hole in the wall. “Necro!” He shouted. The mismagius appeared at his side, allowing the malevolent eye above them to fade out of existence. “Keep Will busy.” The ghost exploded with a storm of purple miasma, engulfing Will within.

He dashed for Blue, Yellow running right behind him. “I'll hold them off!” He shouted. “Eon and I will be right behind you.” His hand dropped to his waist, sheathing his sword and taking one of the crystals that were strapped there.

“We're not leaving without you,” Yellow shouted. “They'll kill you.”

He smiled at her behind his mask. “But you'll live. And that's worth it.” He turned away from her, watching the gyarados disembowel Red’s snorlax. He glanced back over his shoulder at Yellow. “I love you Maggie.” He raised the crystal in his good hand and released a massive tyranitar.

"I love you too Alex.” Yellow turned as the gyarados lunged at Gold’s tyranitar, shaking the entire room with their collision. She stumbled, her hands finding their way around her hypno’s crystal. The psychic appeared in a flash of light, barely hesitating before it reached for her. Karen’s spear tore through its chest, showering her with blood.

Blue slammed into her from the side, driving her out of the path of a second flying spear. He rolled onto his back, reaching up for his alakazam's leg. Blue blinked out of sight, teleported away from the battle. Yellow sat up, and felt something slam into her from behind. Her body was sucked into the void, landing hard on cold dirt.

“Fuck, why didn't you…” Yellow heard Blue fume. “Maggie!” He was at her side, lifting her to her feet. “How the hell did you…” He trailed off, looking down at the pink feline behind her. “Eris,” he said solemnly.

The espeon looked up at Yellow, eyes mourning the loss of her master. “I am sorry, Meghan.” It collapsed into the dirt, weary from the battle. “Master is gone.”

Yellow removed her helmet, shaking the mane of blonde hair out of her face. “It's gonna be okay, Eris.” She knelt beside the espeon, and held up her hypno's now empty crystal. “Will you come with me? I can take you to Delia.”

The espeon nodded slowly, not bothering to open her eyes. Yellow tapped the crystal against Eris’ forehead. Eris disappeared with a soft glow, the crystal glowing pink against Yellow's hand.

"We have to go.” Blue said. “Lance will have legionnaires combing the mountains for any escaped rebels.” He held out his hand to her. “We’ll never get to Pallet on foot, and we can't teleport without Will following us.”

She grabbed his hand, pulling herself to her feet. “So how're we gonna get there?”

Blue removed his helmet, shaking his sweaty mop of brown hair. “We fly.” His hand dropped to the straps at his side, unbuckling them. “Help me out of my armour. Hermes can't carry both of us and our armour.”

Yellow hastily tore at his buckles, practically tearing the armour from his body. Blue stepped out of his greaves, and turned to face her. She lifted her arms, allowing him to remove her armour until she was clad in only her skintight leather undersuit.

“How is the child?” Blue asked. “Any pain?”

Yellow grimaced at his question. “There's always pain.” She said. “He will live. Of that much, I'm certain.”

Blue raised an eyebrow and lifted a brown crystal. “If what you have told me is true, then the child will do a great more than just live.” He tapped the crystal, releasing a massive pidgeot.

“That will be his choice.” She replied. “I will not force him to accept a fate that he does not want.”

Blue shook his head solemnly. “Funny thing about fate,” he started. “It doesn't usually give you much of a choice.” He tied the belt holding his crystals around his waist, and mounted the pidgeot.

Yellow mimicked him and wrapped his arms around him. “What will you do?” She asked.

“I will take the rebellion underground.” He answered. “We will bide our time until we are strong enough to challenge Lance again.” He dug his heels into the pidgeot’s side, launching them into the air. They dwindled in size until the two surviving leaders of the rebellion were nothing but a speck in the distance.


	2. Home

Two blades clashed together violently. The older of the two combatants drew back, allowing his lanky blonde opponent to follow him. The young man pressed forward, seeing the old man's retreat as an opening in his defence. The old man deflected his opponent's blade into the dirt, and drove the tip of his blade into his opponent's undefended shoulder. The blonde boy fell and slammed into the dirt, knocked off balance by the wooden blade.

The old man lowered his wooden practice blade and removed his helmet, revealing his short fuzzy brown hair. "Better," he started. "But you're still easily goaded into becoming too aggressive." He held out his free hand, lifting the boy to his feet.

"Thanks, Mr. Oak." He said, removing his helmet.

The elder Oak shook his head. "For the hundredth time, Jason, my name is Samuel." He said with a smile. "You are allowed to use it."

Jason shrugged, brushing back his sweaty mop of blonde hair with his hand. "It feels wrong to call you that though." He looked over at the two boys who were leaning against the stone walls of the building beside the training field. "Who's next?" He asked.

The brown haired boy stepped forward. "I'm up, gramps." He took the wooden blade from Jason, and stepped onto the field as the younger boy swapped places with him, taking the helmet from him and donning it.

Oak bent his knees slightly, dropping into a fighting stance and putting the helmet back on his head. "Remember your mistakes, Gary." He said. "Learn from them, and you can conquer any obstacle."

Gary Oak lunged towards his grandfather, beginning the battle. The elder Oak battered his lunge aside, but Gary followed his thrust with a flurry of slashes aimed at his grandfather's upper body. Samuel Oak fell back, deflecting the blows as if it required no effort at all. The elder Oak ducked under a swing, throwing Gary off balance. He lashed out, driving Gary back under a furious barrage of blows.

Gary attempted to duck under a blow, but was a fraction of a second too slow. His grandfather's blade smashed into the side of his head. He stumbled backwards, reeling from the blow.

"Good," Oak said. "You aren't quick enough yet, but your instincts and technique are good." He held out his arm and steadied his grandson. "You ok?" He asked as he lifted his helm.

Gary nodded. He turned and held his sword to the black haired boy beside Jason. "Your turn to get your ass kicked, Ash."

The raven haired boy stepped onto the field, taking the blade from Gary's hand and donning the helmet. "What're the odds that I actually bring down the old man today?" Ash asked as his brown eyes met Gary's blue.

Gary grinned and shook his head. "You ask that every day." He stepped off the field, sitting down on the stone bench beside Jason. "Seeing as none of us have beaten him yet, I doubt they're very good."

"Bah," Ash said. "Never tell me the odds." He took his place opposite the elder Oak and readied his blade.

Oak initiated the exchange, swinging cautiously at Ash. Ash intercepted the blow and grabbed hold of Oak's blade, attempting to tear it from his grasp. Oak adapted to his unorthodox strategy and attempted to stab to wooden blade into Ash's stomach. Ash steered the blade away with his hand, and swung his own sword with his other. Oak's free hand shot out to grab Ash's blade, stopping his blow before it could land. Oak let go of his own blade and tore Ash's out of his hand.

Ash stumbled backwards and fell. Oak descended on him, brining his sword up in preparation for a downward thrust. Ash rolled to the side, fumbling with his blade. Oak buried his blade in the dirt, missing Ash by a fraction of an inch. Ash came up swinging, and landed a blow against Oak's ribs. The old man jumped back, rubbing at the welt on his side.

"Creative, but if that had been a real blade it never would have worked." Oak said as he pulled his sword out of the dirt and removed his helmet. "I would suggest that you work on your technique. Improvisation will only carry you so far."

Ash pulled the helmet off his head. "Wouldn't have tried that if it had been a real blade." He said.

"This doesn't prove anything." Jason called. "You didn't actually beat him."

Ash laughed and placed his practice sword back on the rack beside Jason. "But I did," he started. "And you're just bitter that you couldn't do it first." He put the helmet on the rack beside the practice swords and shook the sweat out of his messy black hair.

Jason just smiled and shook his head.

"You've all done enough today." Oak said. He placed his practice blade and helmet on the rack next to Jason's, and turned to face the boys. "Just make sure that you're home for supper, and I won't mention where you're planning on going."

Ash raised an eyebrow at him. "Where were we planning on going?" He asked.

Oak spun around, whistling a soft tune. "You forget that I was young once." He started to walk away, heading towards the squat building beside the training field. "Just be careful." He said over his shoulder.

"Hey Gary?" Jason asked. "Your gramps is awesome."

Gary brushed back his thick brown hair, and smiled. "I know," he said. He turned, looking out at the wall of chest high grass that bordered their home to the north. "So where are we going today?" He asked.

"There's probably still a few pokemon by the watering hole." Ash suggested.

Gary shrugged. "We always go there though." He picked up his bag, having leant it against the weapons rack before they started training. "I'm sick of picking off the rattata around here."

"So you want to go to the bay?" Jason asked. He grabbed his bag off the ground and tossed Ash's to him. "We can go along the coast for a bit. Might be something other than a rattata."

Ash nodded in agreement. "I've got my fishing rod." He said. "There might be something in the water."

"Good idea." Jason said. "I need a swimmer if I'm ever going to beat the old man."

Gary smirked. "You're gonna need more than just your vulpix and a swimmer to beat gramps." He said smugly.

Jason shrugged. "I know that, but I might as well start training a team that can at least challenge him." He looked at Gary and frowned. "Besides, you both have three pokemon already." He said. "Why shouldn't I have at least two?"

"You know it's not that simple." Ash said. "We both captured and tamed them ourselves. It's not like we captured them and then instantly had them following every order. It takes more time and effort than you'd think."

Jason raised his eyebrow. "I know that." He said bitterly. "It's just…" He trailed off. "You guys both have these badass pokemon that follow your orders pretty well. Then there's me, with the vulpix that barely listens at the best of times." He dug his hand into his bag and pulled out the pulsating red crystal that held his vulpix.

Ash put his hand on Jason's shoulder. "It's not like my mankey listened to me when I caught it." He shook his head with a smile. "Hell, the damn thing still has its moments and it's not exactly a mankey anymore."

"And it's not like my nidorino is the picture of obedience." Gary added. "It takes time. Your vulpix will listen to you soon enough."

Jason turned towards the eastern path, returning his vulpix's crystal to his bag. "I understand." Jason said. "I just need to do this, you know?"

Ash nodded and pulled a yellow crystal from his bag. "I get it." He tapped the crystal with his hand, the pikachu inside materializing. Ash knelt on one knee, free hand ruffling the fur between the pikachu's ears. "Sorry about that buddy…" He murmured. "I promise I won't put you back in the crystal again today."

The electric mouse pressed itself into Ash's hand, enjoying the attention. Ash withdrew his hand and lowered his arm. The pikachu scampered up its trainer's arm and perched itself on his shoulder. He stood up, smiling at his pokemon. "So?" Ash asked, looking at the other boys. "Down the coast?"

* * *

 

Jason crawled forwards, pressing through the dense brush that bordered the beach. He sidled up next to Ash, hand clutching his vulpix's crystal. "Can you see him?" He whispered.

Ash shook his head. "Saw his nidorino moving downwind a few minutes ago." He motioned towards the mass of writhing vines that lay in the sun on the beach. "Think it's noticed us?"

Jason raised his eyebrow at him. "What's noticed us?" He looked at the mass of vines and gasped. "Holy shit!" He hissed. "Is that a tangela?"

Ash nodded slowly. "Yup." His pikachu appeared from the underbrush, ears twitching and straining to keep track of the sunbathing tangela. Ash turned his head to look at Jason and grinned. "You're gonna catch it."

Jason looked at him skeptically. "No shit." He said dryly. He shifted, looking up at the shadow that passed over them. "There's the pidgeotto." He remarked.

Ash looked up at the bird, then back at Jason. "It's hanging back," he said. "Gary must be in position."

"What's the plan?" Jason asked hesitantly.

Ash grinned at him, silently raising himself into a crouch. "Box it in, piss it off, point it at you."

"Oh great." Jason said, crouching beside Ash. "I was worried that we actually used some strategy." He raised his vulpix's crystal and looked nervously at Ash.

"Where's the fun in that?" Ash asked with a grin.

Before Jason could open his mouth to answer, Ash had launched from the underbrush with his pikachu at his side. A bolt of lightning erupted from the yellow mouse, coursing through the air and slamming into the tangela.

Its senses scrambled by the electrocution, the tangela scrambled to its stubby feet. It abandoned its resting place on the beach, running for the cover of the underbrush. A primeape burst from the underbrush, blocking its escape and smashing a meaty fist into the mass of writhing vines.

Jason emerged from the grass warily, his vulpix timidly standing behind his leg. He glanced down at his pokemon, attempting an encouraging smile. "You can take him." He said.

Gary's nidorino barged out of the underbrush, slamming into the tangela from behind. The tangela fell into the sand as Gary's nidorino skidded to a halt. It pawed at the sand, snorting angrily at the tangela.

The tangela pushed itself to its feet, using its vines to lift itself off the ground. It shrieked angrily and launched itself at the nidorino, vines wrapping around the purple beast. A brown and blue blur smashed into the tangela from the side, freeing the nidorino and sending the tangela skidding across the sand.

It rolled to a stop in front of Jason, vines writhing angrily.

"Now," Ash started. "Send in your vulpix."

The tangela rose again, eyes locked on Jason. It realized that escape was blocked by only a single human and a timid vulpix. It shook its vines, revealing a pair of purple tinged vines.

"Burn it!" Jason ordered, ushering his vulpix forward.

The little pokemon charged forwards, lowering its shoulder. The tangela batted it aside with a vine, sending it tumbling into the sand. Jason's vulpix rolled with the momentum.

"Use your fire!" Jason shouted, urgency creeping into his voice.

His vulpix dashed forwards, lowering its shoulder for another tackle. The tangela smacked it into the sand, unimpressed by the little pokemon's stubbornness. It turned to face Jason, leaving his vulpix struggling in the sand.

Jason's hand dropped to his waist, unsheathing the dagger that was strapped there. "Luna?" He asked nervously. His pokemon stirred, looking up at him past the tangela. "BURN THIS THING!" He shouted.

His vulpix pushed itself to its feet, planting them in the sand defiantly. It drew in a breath sharply, and spat a jet of fire at the tangela. The flames ignited the tangela's vines on its back, filling the air with a thick black smoke.

The tangela turned on Jason's vulpix, vines whipping towards it angrily even as the flames chewed through them. The little vulpix lowered its head and launched towards the tangela. The tangela swung a vine at the vulpix's head, intending to knock it out with a single blow.

"Drop under it!" Jason ordered.

The little vulpix dropped to the sand, narrowly avoiding the burning vine. It slid under the blow, and popped back up running towards Jason.

"Now torch it again!" Jason shouted.

His vulpix skidded to a halt, turning to face the tangela. It inhaled deeply as the tangela stalked towards it. Jason's vulpix opened her mouth and spat a steady stream of fire at the tangela. The tangela recoiled, shrieking in pain as the flames consumed it.

"Use a crystal!" Ash shouted.

Jason lifted the empty crystal in his hand and charged towards the tangela. The tangela turned, sensing a new threat. Before it could bring its remaining vines to bear, Jason had pressed the crystal into its skin at the base of a vine. The tangela's shriek died before it began. It faded away as the crystal in Jason's hand captured its essence.

Gary emerged from the grass behind Jason, a huge grin worn on his face. "Well," he started. "There's the easy part."

Jason turn around bewildered. "That was the easy part?" He asked, not wanting to believe him.

"Yup." Said Ash. "Now you've gotta tame the thing."

Jason raised the crystal, now glowing green, and held it up to the sun. "Great…" He mumbled, voice trailing off. "How am I gonna do that?" He asked. "It'll still think we're fighting."

Gary held out his arm, allowing his pidgeotto to land on it. He tapped the pidgeotto's crystal, returning it as his nidorino trudged through the sand to his side. He returned his nidorino to its crystal and placed both of the crystals in his bag. "We'll help you immobilize it the first time you bring it out. You and Luna need to take the lead. That tangela has to know that you are in charge, and that it can't win a fight against your vulpix."

Ash frowned as he returned his primeape to its crystal. "You don't want it to have a reason to fight you." He looked pointedly at Gary. "Show it that you don't mean any harm and it won't have any reason to challenge you."

Gary turned on Ash, smirking. "Just because you have to tiptoe around your primeape doesn't mean that Jason has to treat his pokemon like a child." He locked eyes with Jason. "They respect power, so project it."

Ash shook his head. "Believe what you want Gary, but don't force it on Jay. We already do everything else your way, let him at least train his own pokemon."

"I'm not forcing anything Ash. At least I can form a plan longer than 'improvise' without everything going to hell." Gary said, stepping forward until he was inches away from Ash. "Maybe if you could ever pull your head out of-"

A jet of flame tore through the air, forcing Ash and Gary to scramble apart. Jason's vulpix looked up at him, smoke still curling away from its mouth. Ash and Gary turned, both preparing to launch into an angry tirade.

"Next time, she won't miss." Jason said. "Argue again and you'll have to explain to Mr. Oak why your eyebrows are gone."

Ash frowned. "But won't it be you who gets in trouble for that?" He asked.

Jason raised an eyebrow and looked down at his pokemon. "Luna," he started. His pokemon growled, heat waves shimmering away from her mouth.

Ash raised his hands cautiously. "Forget I said anything."

Jason held out his crystal, returning his vulpix. "That's what I thought." He turned to look at Gary and his heart dropped. He pointed at the growing plume of smoke in the distance, fearing the worst. "Guys, please tell me that's not the direction I think it is."

Gary turned, eyes immediately drawn to the smoke billowing into the sky. "Fuck," he said dryly. "That's home."

Ash took off before the words had even left Gary's mouth. Jason tore off after him, barely aware of Gary shouting behind him. Ash burst through the wall of grass bordering the beach and onto the rough dirt path. Jason burst through behind him, feet pounding the dirt as he ran at a speed he didn't know he had.

Gary's nidorino overtook him easily, forcing him to stop. Gary blew by them both, hauling Ash down a few meters away.

"Get the fuck off-" Gary's hand was clamped over Ash's mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"Shut up, just shut up." Gary looked back at Jason and beckoned him forward. "We don't know what's going on," he said. "So we're not gonna do anything stupid, right?" Gary slowly pulled his hand away from Ash's mouth, allowing him to breathe.

"Right," Ash said begrudgingly. "What's the plan then?"

Gary stood up and held out his hand for Ash. He hauled the younger boy to his feet, then looked back at Jason nervously. "The wind's coming in from the water, so we're gonna cut through the grass and come back down towards home from the north." He looked back at Ash. "There's a fire. It could just be an accident, but what if it's not? It could be raiders or an empire patrol."

Ash shook his head. "Then why aren't we going back? We can't leave them to-" Gary clamped his hand over Ash's mouth again.

"Ash, do you really want to die?" He looked up at the column of smoke and sighed. "If whatever started that fire was too much for gramps, then how long do you think we'd last?"

Gary took his hand away from Ash's mouth. The younger boy rolled his eyes. "Alright, then what's the plan?" He asked.

Gary stood up, hauling Ash to his feet. "We go around to the road and see what's going on. We'll be downwind, so if there are any pokemon we'll have the element of surprise."

Ash shook his head and closed his eyes. "Whatever man, let's just go."

Gary held out his nidorino's crystal, returning the beast. "Let's hurry," he said. "Quick and quiet." He started off through the grass, jogging in the direction of the dirt path to Viridian City.

Ash looked back down the path towards home and then down at his pikachu. He shook his head and silently jogged after Gary. Jason followed behind him, watching Ash's pikachu dash after his trainer.

Gary gasped as he emerged from the grass. "Holy shit." He turned around, waiting for Ash and Jason. Ash jogged out of the grass, looking around at the ravaged path.

"Somebody's been through here," Ash said. "A lot of somebodies."

Jason knelt over a patch of torn up dirt, examining it. "Guys, there's definitely a pokemon with them. I've never seen this footprint before." He beckoned Gary over, trusting his knowledge of Pokemon more than his own.

Gary knelt beside him, studying the massive paw print. "I don't know what this is," he mumbled. "It's similar to an arcanine print, but it's very definitely not an arcanine print."

Ash swallowed the lump in his throat. "Fuck," he whispered. He turned to look down the path, then back at Gary and Jason. He took a step backwards watching them. Neither of them looked up at him, too engrossed in examining the paw print. He took another step back and looked down at his pikachu. "Guys…" He said. Gary and Jason looked up at him. "Mum's in trouble," he said. "I'm sorry." Before Gary could pull out one of his pokemon Ash launched down the path, fuelled by desperate adrenaline.

Gary swore and bolted after him, leaving Jason to chase after them both. Jason pulled out his vulpix's crystal, releasing it as he ran. His vulpix tactfully followed him, running along at his side. "We're about to get into a real fight," He shouted. "So we gotta work as a team." His vulpix turned its head as he ran, looking up at him grimly.

Jason and his vulpix emerged into the clearing that held their home. A chaotic scene greeted him. The roof of their childhood home was engulfed in flames, smoke billowing out of the second floor windows. Gary burst out of the wall of grass behind him and hauled Jason into the cover of the grass.

"What the-" Gary had his hand over Jason's mouth, silencing him before he could finish his sentence. Gary held up one finger and silently brought it up to his lips. Jason nodded and Gary lowered his hand. "Where's Ash?" He whispered.

Gary pointed across the path at the wall of grass. "Setting up an ambush," he said. He pointed at the men standing guard around the burning building. "It's the empire. Gramps always said they'd find us eventually." Gary turned to look the opposite way Ash had gone. "Stay here until you see pidgeotto. We're gonna take them by surprise and figure out what's going on."

Jason looked down at his vulpix. "Mom's in there." He looked back up at Gary. "We need to go now." He said.

Gary wheeled around, eyes pleading with Jason. "You'll just get yourself killed alone. Wait for my signal, we can't take down an empire patrol unless we work together." Jason didn't answer, staring off at the burning building. Gary stepped closer to him and put his hands on Jason's shoulders. "Listen," he said. "I know you want to get in there now, but we can't save them unless we-"

A shout, and a blast of electricity interrupted him. Ash burst out of the grass on the other side of the path, his pikachu darting around the twitching soldier that had decided to relieve himself in front of them. The half a dozen soldiers that stood around the burning building rushed towards him, drawn by the bolt of electricity.

Gary turned, tearing his dagger free of its sheath. "Fuck," he said before charging out of the trees towards Ash.

Jason barrelled after him, drawing his own dagger. He was vaguely aware of his vulpix at his side, easily keeping pace with him.

Ash pulled a crystal from his bag, releasing his primeape. He shouted a command that was lost in the roar of the flames, then turned to give an order to his pikachu.

A giant black beast slammed into Ash's primeape from the side. It wrestled Ash's primeape to the ground, pinning it on its stomach with a clawed paw. It lifted the primeape's right arm in its jaws, glaring menacingly at Ash.

Jason and Gary joined Ash, daggers drawn as the imperial legionnaires moved in. The legionnaires raised their spears, cutting off any hope of escape as they encircled the boys.

"Tartarus, HEEL!" A cruel voice shrieked, cutting through the noise of the fire. The voice's owner lazily emerged from behind the burning building. She lifted the helmet off her head and held it between her arm and her body. "So good of you boys to join us." She drove her spear into the ground, leaving it sticking out of the dirt as she stalked towards the boys. "We were just talking about you."

Ash stepped forwards, defiant in the face of danger. "Where's-"

One of the legionnaires pressed the tip of his spear into Ash's cheek, cutting off his protest. "You will speak only when the lady commands it." He pulled his spear back and scraped it along Ash's cheek, drawing blood.

The blue haired woman crossed her arms, studying Ash with a cold stare. "Thank you, Domnos." The legionnaire beamed at the praise, straightening his posture. "Let me make myself perfectly clear," she started. "You will do everything I command of you, or I will strip the flesh from your bones." She drew a wicked curved knife, and admired it for a moment. "Now drop your weapons," she ordered.

Jason reluctantly dropped his dagger. Gary looked at him, and after a moment dropped his to the dirt. They turned to look at Ash, still gripping his blade tightly. The woman looked up from her knife and raised her eyebrow at him. Ash let go of his dagger, still glaring at her defiantly.

The woman looked over at her houndoom and grinned wickedly. "Now your pokemon," she said. "Hand them over."

Ash held out his primeape's crystal and returned his pokemon. He looked down at his pikachu and pulled out its empty crystal. "I'm sorry buddy, but you've gotta go back in." Before his pikachu could mount an argument. He had tapped the crystal and returned it to the prism. He looked up at the woman, then reluctantly held a pair of crystals.

The same legionnaire that had cut Ash held out a small sack for the crystals. Ash deposited the crystals, followed by Ash and Gary. The legionnaire handed the sack to the woman.

She knotted the top of the sack, and strung it through her belt. She looked up at the boys, her attention drawn to Jason. "Search them," she ordered. "See if they have any hidden surprises." She looked up at Jason, studying his face. "My, my…" She started. "I see the resemblance." She tore open his bag, looking through the contents. "You have your mother's eyes," she said as she closed his bag and looked back up at him.

"My lady," called the legionnaire from before. "I've found something." He turned, holding out a clear crystal. "He was hiding this," he said proudly.

The woman turned, thrusting the bag back into Jason's hands. "What is this?" She asked. "Why did you not hand this over?"

Ash stepped back, stammering. "It's empty," he pleaded. "I promise, there's no pokemon in it."

The woman tore the crystal out of the legionnaire's hands and put it into the sack. She tossed the sack back to the legionnaire and turned back to the building. "Bring them," she ordered. Her houndoom fell in line behind her, looking lovingly at the flames tearing at the building.

The butt end of a spear smacked against the back of Ash's head. "Move," ordered the legionnaire. Ash glared at him while rubbing at the place he had been hit.

Ash turned, following Gary and Jason around the burning building. His eyes were instantly drawn to the three figures kneeling in front of another dozen legionnaires. "Mum!" Ash shouted, running forwards.

The woman spun and drove her fist into Ash's stomach. He doubled over, and she brought her knee up into his nose. Ash fell back, clutching at his crooked and bleeding nose. "Do that again and I'll gut you before you can take a breath." She hefted the spear in her left hand and pressed it to Ash's throat. "I don't care who your daddy is, my spear will gut you just the same."

She turned, allowing Ash to sit up. Gary silently stepped forwards, holding out his hand for Ash. Ash grabbed hold and hauled himself to his feet. He turned to face Gary, holding his nose.

"You have any plans?" Ash asked in a hushed whisper.

Gary shook his head slightly, grabbing hold of Ash's nose. He wrenched it back into place, drawing a cry of pain. The woman spun around, glaring at them. Ash turned, gingerly pressing at his nose. She turned away from him, stalking over towards her prisoners.

Ash turned away from her and frowned at Gary. "We gotta get out of this," he hissed at Gary. "Or else we're all dead." He walked past Gary and stopped beside Jason.

Gary followed him, standing at Jason's other side with his arms crossed.

The woman turned, looking between the three boys and her prisoners. "Well," she started. "It would seem that you haven't been entirely truthful with me, have you?" She drew her knife and used it to lift the blonde woman's gaze to meet her own.

"Please Karen, they're only-"

Karen pressed the edge of her blade into the blonde woman's throat, cutting her off. "Hush," she said. "I don't think little Jason would appreciate hearing his mother beg before she dies." She looked back at the boys and grinned. "Or maybe I should send a message to the insolent little brat." She looked to her left, eying Delia Ketchum.

"Karen, you don't need to do this." Pleaded Meghan. "We were sisters once. Does that mean nothing to you?"

Karen turned, whipping the knife up to Meghan's throat in the blink of an eye. "Not after Will told me what you are, Caballero. I'm a Hunter. We don't let your kind live." She lowered the knife, and rolled her eyes. "Just for that, I'm gonna make you watch." She turned and grabbed hold of Delia's ponytail, using it to haul the woman to her feet. She cut the ropes binding Delia's arms behind her back and kicked her onto the ruined training field.

The legionnaire behind Ash grabbed hold of him, pulling him into a bear hug. Ash kicked wildly, noticing Jason and Gary in similar holds on either side of him. "MOM!" Ash screamed, desperately struggling against the legionnaire's iron grip.

Karen slowly stalked towards Delia, grinning viciously at the raven haired woman. "I think your son requires a lesson on insolence." She looked wildly over at Ash, watching the boy scream madly. "You're going to help me teach him the consequences of his actions."

Delia stepped backwards, fearfully realizing Karen's intentions. She turned to run as Karen burst towards her. Karen pushed her across the field towards her son. Karen forced her to stumble backwards, into the extended spear of a waiting legionnaire. Delia screamed in pain as the legionnaire forced her back towards Karen, spear buried in the back of her shoulder.

Karen buried her knife in Delia's stomach. Delia breathed in sharply, attempting to scream in pain. Karen tore her knife free and pushed Delia towards Ash. Delia stumbled forwards, clutching desperately at the bleeding hole in her stomach. She tripped up on her own feet and crashed into the dirt, curling up into a foetal position.

The legionnaire holding Ash let go, allowing Ash to scramble to his mother's side. "No no no no no no, mum you're okay." He rolled her onto her back, placing his hands over the wound on her stomach. "No, mum I'm here."

Delia layed her head back, breathing rapid shallow breaths. She looked up at Ash, tears streaming from her eyes. She reached up for Ash, pulling him in closer. "M-m-mimey i-is h-h-h-h-hiding." She whispered, locking eyes with him to ensure he knew what she intended.

Ash nodded. He closed his eyes, clutching Delia's hands in his own. He pictured the strange psychic creature that served as the family's servant. Within seconds, he felt the alien presence touch his mind. "Where are you?" Ash asked.

An image of the burning building appeared in his mind. The image changed, becoming the dark smoky basement of the building.

"Can you help us?" Ash asked, not knowing how the creature could do much more than annoy Karen.

An image of a scyther appeared, accompanied by pictures of Samuel Oak and Meghan Caballero. A feeling of anger followed the images, conveying the creatures intention.

"Find my butterfree," Ash said. "It's somewhere around here. It'll help you."

The presence left his mind, and he opened his eyes. He looked down at his mother, gripping her hand tightly. She squeezed back, smiling up at him despite the pain. Ash shook his head, attempting to blink back the tears that were forming. Delia nodded, and squeezed her son's hand one last time.

Ash's eyes widened as Delia's hand slumped away from his. "Mum?" He asked cautiously, gently shaking her by the shoulder. Delia Ketchum didn't move to answer. "Nonononononono, you're alright." He grabbed her by the shoulder, attempting to shake her awake. When she didn't wake he dropped his head into his bloodstained hands, sobbing violently.

"Quite the sob story," Karen spat. "I bet that dear old daddy would be ashamed of how his son wasn't able to protect his loving wife."

Ash didn't bother looking up at her, still sobbing and cradling his mother's lifeless body close to his. "I'm going to kill you," he said bitterly. He looked up at the woman, hatred and unbridled anger worn on his face. "I'm going to fucking kill you."

Karen dropped to one knee, drawing even to eye level with Ash. She lifted his chin with her blade. "It's too bad that Lance wants to kill you himself," she said. "Because I'd love nothing more than to bury this knife up to its hilt in your chest." She turned away from him, leaving him behind.

Ash looked up at the evening sky, breathing deeply in an attempt to calm the tears that streamed down his face. A glint of light above the tree line caught his eye, drawing his attention. His butterfree emerged from the trees for the barest fraction of a second before flitting back into the cover of the trees. Ash breathed deeply, returning his murderous glare to Karen's back.

"So," Karen started as she purposely marched back across the training field. "Who's next?"

Meghan struggled to her feet, arms tied together behind her back. "Karen, you are lost." She shook her head. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but you can still find yourself." She stepped towards Karen, eyes pleading with the Elite. "We can be sisters again."

Karen shook her head, glaring at Meghan. "You've gone too far." She closed her eyes, breathing steadily. "It's all gone too far." Without warning, she plunged her blade into Meghan's stomach. "I have to end this Caballero, this mad plot has to end."

Karen pulled the knife out of Meghan's stomach, pushing the blonde woman back. Meghan stumbled back, hands desperately trying to stem the flow of blood. She looked up at Karen, the colour rapidly draining from her face.

"Lance knows," Karen said. "He knows about Agatha's little plan to bring herself back." She smirked and shook her head gently. "You really thought he'd let the key to Agatha's entire plan survive?"

Meghan shook her head and closed her eyes. She breathed deeply, slowing her breathing to a crawl. "I won't let you hurt him," she said calmly. She opened her eyes and looked up at Karen. "If there's no point in hiding anymore, then do you really think I'm going to let you touch him." She pulled her arms apart, tearing through the ropes wrapped around her wrist.

Karen spun her knife in her hand, leaving the knife upside down in her hand. "Well, just try stopping me." She charged Meghan, raising her blade.

Meghan launched towards the Elite, moving faster than Karen could react to. She deftly avoided Karen's flailing knife and jammed her fist into the back of Karen's elbow. Karen dropped the blade, shrieking in pain. "Fucking monster," Karen spat.

Meghan spun Karen around her, shoving her towards the burning building. Karen stumbled forwards, turning in a desperate attempt to recover. Meghan's foot slammed into Karen's chest as she turned. Karen flew across the ruined training yard, smashing through the wall of the house. Meghan looked around her at the legionnaires that meekly raised their weapons. "Who's next?" She asked, a sickly purple light creeping in every direction around her. The remaining legionnaires charged her, raising their spears to impale her. Karen's houndoom lowered its head, charging towards Meghan.

The bag of crystals tied to the legionnaire's belt exploded, the crystals flying through the air and into their owners waiting hands as if guided by an unseen force. Meghan released an exeggutor and a poliwrath that intercepted the houndoom. She ducked as Samuel Oak's scyther whizzed overhead, eviscerating the legionnaire closest to Meghan. It abandoned the armless corpse, scattering the other legionnaires as it tore into them one by one.

Meghan ducked under Karen's houndoom, allowing her poliwrath to barrel after it as her exeggutor limped awkwardly after it. She walked over to Oak, wreathed in a cloak of swirling miasma. "My body is failing," she said. She looked at the boys, then back at Oak. "Take them to your son."

Oak lifted his sword off the toppled weapon rack and strapped the weapon onto his back. He turned to look up at the burning building. "She's not dead," he said. "She'll come after us, and I don't know if I can keep them safe."

Meghan Caballero turned away from Samuel Oak and lifted her hands cautiously. The miasma wrapping around her was drawn forwards, swirling around her hands. "I will not let them have my son." She looked back at Oak, the skin on her face withering and wrinkling before his eyes.

"Mom!" Jay shouted, sprinting away from the carnage caused by Oak's scyther. "Mom, what's-"

Meghan turned, hair flying in every direction. "GO!" She ordered, the dark energy she was calling on seeping into her voice. "YOU WILL SEE ME AGAIN, NOW GO!" She turned away from her son and looked up at the burning building. Jason took another step towards her and she whipped around instantly. "GO!" She boomed, her voice replaced by something much deeper and more sinister. Her cold, dying eyes met Jason's and for a second flitted back to their regular soft brown before becoming completely black. "GO!" A jagged hole in the sky opened above the burning house, unnatural energy sparking and jumping wildly. An ominous wind poured out of the rift, screaming madly.

Jason turned and ran, half out of fear and half obeying his mother. He sped past Ash and Gary, ignoring their protests as he made a mad dash for the wall of grass surrounding their home. Oak's scyther landed in front of him, buzzing angrily. Jason turned and ran into a cloud of shimmering dust. He awkwardly stumbled a few more steps then toppled over twitching. Ash's butterfree floated overhead, looking down at the boys as the paralytic dust streamed off its wings.

"Grab him and get moving!" Oak ordered. He turned to Meghan and frowned as the boys hoisted Jason onto their shoulders. "Don't let this be goodbye," he said sadly. "Those boys need a mother, and you're all they've got left."

She turned, the vicious wind whipping around her softening slightly. "Fate doesn't give us a choice," she shouted, echoing the words Blue had said to her sixteen years in the past. "They will be strong. They have to be." She turned away from Oak, raising her hands to the sky .

Oak turned away from her and ran for the path leading north, his scyther buzzing along beside him. He held up the bug's crystal, returning it to the prism as he ran. He didn't dare look over his shoulder, even as the spectral winds screamed in his ears. He lifted a second crystal, tapping it to release the kadabra inside. "Arae, find the boys and take me to them!" He shouted frantically.

His kadabra reached out, brushing its fingertips against Oak's arm. The yellow pokemon ripped open a hole in reality, sucking the elder Oak into the void with it. The tear closed behind them, leaving no trace of them save for a broken trail of footprints. A moment later a blast of miasma tore through the forest, destroying the forest as it expanded.


End file.
